The Immortal Mage
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: my name is Naruto Namikaze I'm an immortal and this story begins abut ten years after my wife Ur decided to use the spell iced Shell to seal away the demon Deleora... it's been ten years and I have found a way to free her without killer her or freeing the demon... the question you all need to ask is... am I ready to read the tale of my adventures though life with my friends?
1. revived

**Yeah how's it going…. Anyway same old same old… new day, new story**

**This one starts during chapter 16 of Fairy Tail.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

In a temple on a supposed cursed island, two boys battling it out to either stop Deleora or resurrect it. These two boys were the students of the person who gave her life to seal away the demon. These two boys are known as Lyon and Gray. Just as grey was about to finish the very same spell that his master used… the Iced Shell… a figure broke through the ceiling and landed right in front of Gray and punched him in the face thus stopping him from completing the spell.

Gray looked at the ground with wide eyes for a few seconds and then snapped his head up and glared at the person who punched him. Well gray would have glared if he wasn't frozen in place by the look in the man's eyes. "M-Master Naruto… what are you doing here? Better yet… where have you been?" he asked.

Naruto stared at Gray with his intense blue eyes. "Why am I here… humph, why shouldn't I be when one of my wife's students if trying to resurrect the beast she sacrificed herself to seal away. Lyon… I m disappointed in you did you know that the Iced Shell is a spell that uses the casters own body as the ice to seal away the intended target. Gray is not at fault here and neither are you… I am the one to blame. I was away at the time… before I left you two along with Ur I had a feeling of foreboding that something bad was going to happen. I ignored it and didn't realize my mistake until it was too late. Lyon if you break the ice then you will be the one that REALLY kills Ur and if you do that then I will kill _you!_ Do you understand…? I have come up with a way to resurrect her as well as finish off Deleora, I just want you both to work together and help me… help me save my wife… help me save your teacher."

Suddenly the temple started to shake and right itself. "This… is bad…" Naruto said with Gray agreeing.

A few seconds later a little guy in a mask ran into the room "Pardon the interruption."

Lyon looked at the little man "I should have known… I take it you did this?" he asked the man "Indeed I did sir."

Before anybody could even react the little man with the mask was lying on the ground with a large hole in his chest… right where he heart would be. Everybody turned to look around the chamber to find out who killed the guy and they all found Naruto with his eyes looking colder than an arctic tundra in the middle of the worst snowstorm in history. His eyes were in fact glowing an eerie blue that sent shivers down all their spines.

"Nobody… I repeat, NOBODY WILL RESURRECT DELEORA! I REFUSE TO LET THAT HAPPEN!" Naruto yelled.

Everybody heard sizzling and turned towards the 'dead' body only to see a fake corpse. Lyon smirked and attacked the shocked Husband of his master only for Gray to intercept it.

Naruto turned towards Gray "Gray… Take him out I HAVE to stop the ceremony!" he stated and whistled which was answered by a girl dropping down through the hole in the ceiling that Naruto made.

When Natsu and Gray saw who the girl is they went wide eyed "L-Lisanna?" they asked. The girl turned towards them and smiled and then ran off after her new master… the one who taught her more about magic than she ever thought out possible. They ran towards the basement where the demon was being revived when the whole island shook and they heard a high pitched growl signaling that the demon is breaking free.

Naruto in a panic use the one spell he swore he would only show Ur when he revived her. He disappeared in a yellow flash and appeared in front of the demon and quickly placed his hands on the ice and started pouring his magical energy into the ice from of his wife. The ice was melting but his wife's body happened to be appearing and healing at a much faster rate. As soon as Ur's Body was recovered the ice melted enough for Deleora to start breaking free.

Naruto held his unconscious wife close to him as tears of joy streamed down his face. He looked at the demon that caused him so much emotional turmoil and held up a single hand. He started charging up a spell when everybody else came onto the scene.

Naruto glanced behind him to look Gray in the eyes "Gray." Naruto started

"yes, Master Naruto?" Gray replied

"Would you like to know why I am the best person to take down this demon?" Naruto asked while everybody looked on in confusion and shock.

Gray nodded "Yes, yes I would."

Naruto nodded "You see there are many types of magic that have been erased from history because of the power and destruction they are capable of. One of those types happens to be Dragon slayer magic… my magic though, it's much more powerful and much more dangerous and it is specifically used to take down beings like Deleora. Gray you can you guess the type of magic that I can use is?" Naruto asked his part time student from long ago.

Gray's eyes widened and all his friends looked at Gray for an answer "Demon Slayer… you use Demon Slayer Magic. A magic said to be as old as time itself and the last user lived about two m-m-millennia ago…"

Naruto chuckled a little "Correct, I am a Demon Slayer as well as about two thousand years old, yet I'm stuck in the body of a twenty-three year old body. Gray… you are and always will be our greatest pupil no one ever took to our teachings as strongly as you did. Now I must do my job and eradicate this demon!" Naruto said as his spell that he was purposely charging slowly finished charging "Demon Slayer Art: Bijuudama" he said as the spell created a huge beam of light that disintegrated everything in its path.

Naruto smiled and looked down at his wife's form with more tears coming down his face. He put her down on the ground and everybody in the cave saw that Ur was naked. Naruto bit his thumb and rubbed it across a tattoo on his right forearm and in a puff of smoke an outfit appeared in his arms… an outfit that Gray knew all too well… the outfit that Ur always claimed was her favorite.

They waited a few minutes for Gray to get his emotions in check at seeing his master again. During that time Ur woke up and the first thing she saw was Naruto smiling down at her.

the first thing she did was smile… though the second thing she did was jump up and look around in panic and asked "Where's Deleora?"

Naruto got up and brought her into an embrace and told her that he killed the Demon and then he shocked her by telling her that Ten years have passed since she sealed herself and by extension the demon away in ice.

"So… it's been ten years and all this time you have been trying to find a way to bring me back without freeing Deleora?" she asked.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, though it wouldn't have really mattered at this point anyway when the demon got released all it really was showing were its dying breaths… I just wanted to disintegrate it… for the pain it caused me." He told her and handed her some clothes "Now get dressed we can't have you turning into Gray because from what I have seen just from watching over him… he tends to strip in public without even knowing it… I do blame you for that… then again… you were used to do the same thing which ended up with us meeting. Anyway let's just get out of here." Naruto told his wife.

Ur nodded and got dressed then everyone headed towards town where they revealed the truth and made amends and went home… well Gray, Natsu, a blond girl named Lucy, and a redhead named Erza went home. Lisanna wasn't really sure where home is anymore… sure her family resides in fairy tail but in her heart it says that he new home is with Naruto… the man that she has grown to love since he saved her all those years ago… she blushed when she suddenly remembered the talk that Ur had with her on the pirate ship that they took back to the mainland which resulted in Lisanna joining Naruto in the 'mate' category and he had informed them about a blue haired girl in Fairy Tail who also happened to be his 'Mate'. Her name… is Levy McGarden.

**Well that's the first chapter for you and I hope you ask for more and if you have any questions PLEASE message me and I will be my best to answer them **

**Have a nice night**


	2. the meeting

**What's up people? I'm here with the next chapter of the Immortal Mage anyway I was a question for you all… should I add Mirajane, Erza and Aries to the Harem or not. Please leave your answer in the reviews. **

**Lightningblade49: yeah when I was writing the first chapter I had to write that she died… I thought she was a dude until I heard Natsu say that he smelled like lady's perfume. Then I was like "OH SHIT!" and went back and changed it so that she lives. Yes that will be an interesting plot twist when they finally meet.**

**Daniel 29: I don't quite understand what you mean by that…**

**Naginator: yeah… she is his daughter as well... he just didn't abandon Ur like her lover in the show did.**

**This is just a really short chapter.**

**Ok on with the Disclaimers: I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

Era

In a nicely lit and decorated room a girl that resembles Ur stood at attention to a man with Blue hair and a tattoo around his right eye. "Such a shame Deleora didn't work out." The woman said.

"Yes, it is unfortunate, but we had no way of knowing the demon was already dead. It's a relatively minor setback. I'll be more thorough next time." The blue haired man said.

The woman walked forwards "Please forgive me Siegrain Sir, I had no idea that wench's magic was so powerful." She said

Siegrain turned towards her "You shouldn't speak about your mother that way. Don't cause Ur to shed another tear. She was a magnificent wizard who was greatly admired. In fact if she was still alive today she would be counted among the ten wizard saints." He told her.

The woman looked always "You give her far to much credit… and you speak as if she is dead."

Siegrain's head snapped towards her "She's not dead?" he asked.

The woman nodded "yes… my… father came and resurrected her before Deleora was freed thus she was not killed. In fact, he is the one who finished off Deleora with a type of magic that is even rarer and more powerful than Dragon Slayer Magic called Demon Slayer Magic. Deleora didn't stand a chance." She said.

"They say the when experiences great loss; one must have great triumph to overcome the loss. What If she took on those students to fill the void you left behind." Siegrain told her.

He would have said more but the woman put a finger on his lips and said "I think it's time to move onto the next stage."

With that the woman left the room with much on her mind. _"when I was hiding my father looked in my direction as if he knew I was there. His eyes looked shocked that I was there… alive even… this requires some looking into… why would he think I'm dead?"_

**Well that's this chapter. I know, I know it's a really short chapter but it is an important scene that will lead to future events with Ultear. Can anybody guess my plans for her? If any of you say she is going to be paired with Naruto I find and hurt you…**


	3. the return, Loke, and the spell

**As I'm sure many of you are disappointed by the very short chapter from last time I decided to be nice and post another one earlier than planned… so be happy for that.**

**Tenma Sosei: I CAN see your point… to an extent… I really don't like Lucy… at all… Natsu is tolerable at times, but mostly he annoys the fuck out of me but I digress. I pair them together because for one they are both idiots. Secondly, Naruto and Lucy really won't have much in common besides Naruto having TWO golden keys. One of which WILL be Aries the second one… well you'll just have to read and find out.**

Walking down the streets of Magnolia Town is our group of eight consisting of Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Erza, Happy, Naruto, Ur, and Lisanna headed towards the guild of the city… Fairy Tail. "Hehe WE'RE HOME!" Natsu yelled.

"Ugh, all that time and hard work for some lousy Gate Key." Gray muttered.

The flying cat Happy flew up next to Gray "Yeah and that S-Class mission was Big Time money!"

Erza smirked a little "I'm sorry, but it wasn't an official job. Just be glad you got something." She told Gray.

Lucy got an arrogant smirk "She's right you know." She agreed.

Happy kept flying and looked back at her "That's easy for you to say you got a reward. Can we sell it?" he asked.

Lucy snapped her head in the cats direction with a horrified look on her face. "How could you even suggest that Happy? You guys just don't get it; they're hard to come by. Sure there are tons of silver Gate Keys but there are only twelve golden Zodiac Keys and I'm lucky enough to have five. My dream is to have all twelve Golden Zodiac Keys" She told them.

Natsu looked behind him at Lucy "It's too bad they're all crazy." He told her.

"You had better watch your mouth you punk because me and my celestial spirits are gonna be stronger than you someday!' She yelled at him.

Naruto glanced at Lucy "Sorry Lucy but your Dream isn't gonna happen." He told her

She looked at him "Oh yeah Why Not?" she demanded.

Naruto lifted part of his Haori and Lucy caught the glint of gold and she saw two golden keys. "I have two golden Keys and I wouldn't part with them even if I was faced with death or to be given anything I ever wanted. My bond with these two spirits is unbreakable." He told her as she looked down in despair.

Gray stopped walking and looked back at her "So which of the Golden Zodiac Keys did you end up getting?" he asked.

Lucy smiled "It's Sagittarius the centaur!" he replied happily.

Gray whipped around to face her with a pumped up expression on his face "It's a Horse-Man?" he asked as a thought bubble came out of his head showing a blue horse standing on two legs in brown shoes, tan slacks, and a purple T-Shirt. The horse-man has actual hands instead of hoofs and an orange mane.

"Yeah, but it's more like this." Lucy said as her own bubble came out with an actual centaur which shot Gray's Centaur

Natsu had his own Bubble with something that looked like a living flowing with eyes, nose, and a mouth with ruby red lipstick and pearly white teeth. The living flower was waving.

Lucy sweat dropped "That is not even close." She told him.

Naruto looked mortified that such a thing could even appear. "Natsu, what IS that thing anyway?" Naruto asked the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

Naruto looked at the blond haired man walking next to him "I'm not entirely sure myself…" he replied.

Erza stopped walking "You four are all so care free. It's almost as if you've forgotten you face punishment when we get back to the guild." She reminded them.

They all turned around with a scared expression. "But why?" Natsu asked.

"Everything worked out in the end! Can't we just forget the whole punishment thing?" Lucy asked.

Erza put a hand on her hip with and shook her head with a small smirk which got Naruto thinking _"Cute…"_ "You're right everything worked out… this time. But only because Naruto and I came here to finish the job none of you were qualified to do. Steal an S-Class request is a serious offence."

"We said we're sorry." Lucy said pathetically.

Naruto scowled "Yes, you may be sorry but that doesn't take away the fact that there might be consequences that might include the guild as a whole to be in trouble with the council or worse… disbanded." He scolded.

*sigh* "If you promise never to do it again, then I don't think you need to be penalized by the guild. Unfortunately I don't have any say in the matter. Your fate is in master Makarov's hands. So I'm sure you'll be facing punishment." Erza told them.

Happy looked mortified "Now I'm scared, do you think he's gonna make us do THAT?" he asked in a squeakier than normal voice.

Gray freaked out and crouched down while holding his head "JUST KILL ME NOW! I DON'T THINK I CAN LIVE THROUGH THAT AGAIN!" Gray yelled in fright.

"YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING ME OUT!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu calm as ever walked up to Lucy and patted her shoulder "Don't let him scare you. I'll talk the old man out of punishing us. That guy loves me." Natsu informed her… with the wrong information

Lucy looked at him with a sweatdrop "I don't think you should do the talking…" he told him.

"Natsu, you can't talk you're way out of this one. Good luck with that." Erza said with what Naruto would call the 'sexy smirk'.

She then started laughing evilly while dragging Natsu down the street. "DON'T TAKE ME!" Natsu yelled.

Naruto calmly walked after her and said "I think I'm love… again…"

Everybody heard Naruto start chuckling darkly at hearing Natsu screaming "ANYTHING BUT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT! AHHHHHHHH!"

Lucy still freaked out as ever screamed out to the world "WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THAT IS! I'M TOTALLY FREAKING OOOOUUUUUT!"

When they all arrived at the guild Naruto spoke up "Yeah, Lisanna, Ur and I will wait out here for a few minutes so that we can prepare ourselves for a shit storm…"

Erza nodded in understanding and pushed Natsu, Gray, and Lucy through the doors "Is Master Makarov here?" she asked.

A White haired girl in a red dress whose name is Mirajane Strauss, the older sister of Lisanna, walked up "Ah, you're finally back from your island getaway. So how was it, did you have fun?" Mirajane asked them.

Erza scowled "It was work, not a vacation." She told her.

Behind her Lucy put her hands up in a surrendering manner "Uh, Mirajane, I wouldn't joke with her right now."

Erza, getting more impatient "Where is Makarov?"

A blue haired man named Macao stepped forward "He went out of town for some last minute council meeting or something like that. He's been gone since yesterday." He informed her.

"Well that was a close one." Natsu said with Gray agreeing.

The three of them started freaking out again… well Lucy more than the others.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Erza yelled.

The doors to the guild opened and Naruto walked in with two people following him "So feisty… eh Erza. Looks like the shit storm for the three of them is going to be delayed… such a shame… part of me is looking forward to it." Naruto said.

Everybody in the guild looked at Naruto and his two companions Mirajane and large man named Elfman gasped "L-Lisanna... is that you?" Mira asked with tears in her eyes.

Lisanna walked forward a little bit and nodded "Yeah, it's me… how've you been big sis, big bro?" as soon as she finished that sentence she was wrapped in a group hug consisting of herself, Mira, and Elfman. All the people in the guild… at least the ones who were part of the guild when she was last here, smiled and cheered at the return of one of their mages and the now reunited Strauss siblings.

Mirajane cried her heart out in joy that her sister is alive but she had to ask. "Where have you been all this time?" she asked between sobs. Many of the other guild members now looked at her for an answer as well.

Lisanna blushed a little and pointed at Naruto "I've been traveling the world with Naruto-Kun. He has taught me so much more than I could even imagine about both the world and about different types of magic and their weaknesses. I even learned two new types of magic in addition to my Animal Soul Takeover magic!" she told them.

Erza decided to break it up seeing as Natsu Gray and Lucy were getting worse and she needed answers "Do you know when the Master is scheduled to return?" she asked Mira.

"No, but I imagine he'll be coming back any time now." Mira replied after she got her emotions under control.

Erza turned towards the three stooges "Now Listen Up you fools, you're not getting off the hook. You broke guild rules by taking on that S-Class Quest… prepare to be punished." Erza told them.

Natsu and Gray looked ready to run for the hills and Naruto couldn't blame them.

A middle aged man next to Macao named Wakaba spoke up "Well, it was nice knowin' ya." *sigh* "It's a cry in shame, those two boys are one thing, but I can't believe Lucy is getting punished to. Oh you poor girl." After he said that Natsu and Gray went to Beat up Wakaba.

Elfman sighed and closed his eyes "A big part about being a man is owning up to your actions. You here that you two, it's time for you to man up!" He said.

After all the fighting had died down Naruto started to walk out of the guild and noticed a man with spiky orange hair walk into the guild. As Naruto passed by him he grabbed the orange haired man's ear and dragged him out the door, around the corner and into an alleyway.

"Alright Leo, what are you doing here and not in the spirit realm?" Naruto asked.

Leo looked frightened at the fact that the holder of his Key found him. "l-l-look N-Naruto, I- I j-just…" Leo started.

Naruto cut him off and said in a soft voice "Leo… please just start from the beginning… I need to know why you haven't been answering my calls among other things."

Leo sighed and started his tale and ended it with his saving Aries from her previous owner and killing some people, along with being banished from the spirit realm and how he joined Fairy Tail and is now going by the name Loke. "And that's what happened. I just hope that Aries has a better key holder than before. She's such a nice girl; I care for her like an older brother should. I just don't want her to get hurt like she was about to be." He said

Naruto smiled "Thank you 'Loke', and you don't need to worry about Aries since I'm her key holder now. I really appreciate that you told me what happened. Just so you know sooner or later you're going to have to tell the rest of the guild who you really are." He told he long time friend.

Loke nodded "I know… it's just not the right time yet. Come on let's go back to the guild, I'll buy you a drink. And you can tell me what you've been up to." He told the blond as they made their way back to the guild.

After Naruto and Loke had their drinks Loke Naruto watched Loke walk up to Natsu and Gray. "Hey, you guys are back, what's up?" he asked.

Without turning around Natsu answered "Not much man, what the heck? I can't even read it."

Lucy suddenly appeared "Read what?" she asked as Loke freaked. "You're back to Lucy?" he asked while backing away towards Naruto.

"Geeze, it's real nice to see you too. What is your problem with me?" she asked.

Loke thanked all that is holy that Naruto came to the rescue "Lucy, Loke really doesn't like celestial Wizards due to some things that happened a while back. In fact I'm really the only celestial wizard that he has no problem with because the two of us go way back." Naruto informed Lucy

She nodded "I Guess I can respect that I just hope in time you come to like me as a friend and understand that I'm not all that bad."

Loke then walked away and whispered to Naruto "Thanks Naruto, I owe you one." Then he crashed into Erza.

"NO WAY YOU WILL NOT BE TAKING ANY REQUESTS." Erza yelled at them.

Then Natsu started reading some ancient text out loud which cause a bunch of people to switch bodies and magic which were Erza, Gray, Happy, Natsu, Loke and Lucy. Then the Mast walked in and told them that they have a total of thirty minutes to undo the spell and that they have apparently been like that for sixteen minutes and that they only have fourteen minutes left.

While they tried to figure it out Naruto, Lisanna and Ur went and talked with Makarov about joining or rejoining in Lisanna's case the guild and they were accepted. Naruto and Ur were placed as S-Class Wizards while Lisanna was placed back where she was before but would be allowed to take an S-Class test soon to determine if she is ready for the title of S-Class mage.

After the talk with Makarov they noticed Levi reading a bunch of books and she finally figured out the spell.

After all, the spell is a tricky one and not everything went as planned but it all worked out in the end.

After everything worked out Naruto walked up to Levi "Nice job Levi, you really did great work."

Levi turned around and saw who spoke then she tackled him and gave him a big hug and a nice kiss to go with it. "Naruto, you actually came!"

Seeing Levi kiss him made Mirajane and Erza a little envious that she got such a stud.

**To be continued!**

**Well how was it? Let me know and remember if you have any question feel free to ask.**


	4. flashbacks!

**Alright I'm back with the next chapter of this story. Ok so first off since so many of you want me to add the Erza, Mira and Aries to the harem I will… I wanted it as well. For the person who asked about Virgo… well, I'll have to think on that… oh yeah and I have a plan to psych Lucy out and give her a near heart attack… oh yeah that will be fun. It will also give me another reason to NOT have her paired with Naruto.**

**Anyway on with the disclaimers: I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

Naruto, Ur, Lisanna and Ultear walked towards Magnolia Town to get back to their guild after finishing their recent S-Class mission. They called their team "Demonic Ice Tiger". As they walked back to the guild Naruto thought back on the past five months since he joined Fairy Tail with Ur and Lisanna.

_Flashback! _

_Naruto sat at the bar with Ur and Lisanna eating, drinking, and avoiding all the damage the guild was making during the party. Naruto smiled happily since Lisanna was just given the title of S-Class Mage. After a month of being back in the guild she made it to S-Class._

"_So Lisanna, what are you going to do now that you're an S-Class Mage?" Naruto asked her._

_She looked him in the eyes and smirked "Well first off you me and Ur and going to go on an S-Class mission together in a few days help me get a feel for them… then the three of us will become a team… got that?" she told him with Naruto nodding and started up a conversation with his newest friends Mirajane and Erza._

_Two months later!_

_Naruto walked back into his apartment that he shared with Ur and Lisanna and sighed. "Man, today was soooo troublesome." He complained and a scent entered his nose "ugh, I reek like a sewer… I really need a shower…" he said to himself and walked up the stairs and into the bathroom which was enlarged due to some runes he put in there. _

_When he entered he went wide eyed. There with their backs to him washing themselves are Mira, Erza, Lisanna and Ur. He didn't know to do at that moment so he just stayed quiet and listened in their conversation. _

"_Mira, you and Erza should just ask him on a date, we don't mind, we can both tell you like him. He has enough heart to go around. Just ask him, the worst he will do is say no." Lisanna told the two._

_Ur nodded "Yeah Naruto, really Is great, there are soooo many things he can do for you both, he sweet, powerful, caring and just about everything you could want, he is. I can tell he really cares for you both." She said._

"_You got that right." A voice behind them said. The four of them turned around slowly with wide eyes. And started sputtering sentences that made no sense. Naruto juts chuckled "It's fine, I really shouldn't have been listening in, but my name came u and I just had to listen… as for Mira, Erza…" Naruto said which got Erza and Mira really nervous and shivering under his gaze. They stopped shivering and blinked several times when he leaned against the bathroom wall and smiled. "We will go on a few dates and take it from there and see where we stand at that point." He finished._

_One month later_

_Naruto stood before the Magic Council in Era. "To what do I owe the pleasure of the Magic Council requesting my presence?" Naruto asked politely._

_One of the members looked at him with a smile. "We have heard many things about your power and skill… on top of that you don't cause mass destruction like your fellow Fairy Tail Mages. We would like to offer you the position of Wizard Saint as well as a place on this council… we would have asked your Wife Ur to come to this meeting as well but we figured you would answer or her. No wou-" the man said but was interrupted by the door being opened and as fate would have it Ur walked in. _

"_No need to worry, I'm here… now please continue with what you were going to ask?" Ur said_

_The man nodded "Anyway, as I was saying I would like Mr. Namikaze to become a member of the Wizard Saints', as well as offering you both a position on the Magic Council, will you accept?" he asked._

_Naruto and Ur looked at each other. "We accept." They both replied._

_The man nodded "Very well, Siegrain, Ultear." Naruto and Ur let a small gasp escape their lips "You both will be replaced by Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze." Both nodded though with clenched fists. "Mr. Namikaze, would you please show us your power so that we will know where you rank in the Saints'?" the man asked again. _

_Naruto nodded and flared his power which suddenly had everybody pinned to the floor. "Hmm I'm surprised none of you are knocked out with my using only ten percent of my power…" Naruto said which caused everyone to have wide eyes and think about what he could do with that power and how he gained it. "Sadly one of my past children inherited some of my massive power and used it for darkness… I always told Zeref-chan that he would lose himself to the darkness to he continued to make the choices he made and like the stubborn brat he was, he ignored me." Naruto though aloud which had Ultear and Siegrain with their mind boggled at the fact the father of the person they are trying to resurrect is standing before them. _

_Ultear looked at her parents for a moment and decided that after the meeting that she __**WILL**__ get some answers._

_Naruto stopped his large flow of power and allowed everybody to return to their normal selves. The man from before stood back up "Naruto you will be ranked as the number one Wizard Saint. Sorry Siegrain but this means that you are not one anymore." Said man waved it of dismissively._

_With that the meeting ended and as soon as Naruto and Ur walked out of the room Ultear appeared and grabbed them both and brought them into a room so that she could get answers. She turned to face them "Mother, Father… WHY. DID. YOU. ABANDON. ME!" She asked/yelled._

_Naruto walked forward and explained "Ultear, we never abandoned you, when you were born you had a Ton of magical power and it was causing you to become ill. So we took you to a place called the Bureau of Magical Development, when we got their they brought you into a room and did a check up on you and they returned to us and told us that you had died. Heartbroken, we believed them, not knowing that they lied to us. Please Ultear, please, find it in your heart and forgive us. Please all I want is for us to be a family again."_

_Ultear looked at them and found that they are NOT lying. She didn't know what to think, but what she did do is act on the situation. She rushed at her parents and hugged them while crying while mumbling about things that she has down trying to get revenge on them only to find out that it wasn't their doing but the people who kidnapped her and experimented on her._

_Over the next few weeks in Era with Meetings and spending time getting to know their daughter Naruto and Ur found out a lot about her such as the fact that she was found by a man who goes by the name Hades who is the master of a dark guild. Naruto, after much convincing got Ultear to agree to join fairy Tail._

_When it was time for them to leave Naruto created a reinforced blood clone of himself with only 1/10__th__ on his power which was quickly regenerated with in the next few hours. He also made a blood clone of Ur as well with 1/5__th__ of her power which she regenerated back within a few days. The clones were to stay in Era while Naruto Ur and Ultear were to go back to Fairy Tail. _

_They hopped on a train and She popped a question to her father. "Dad, you said Zeref is your son… how can that be? He's was sealed away over 400 years ago." She asked._

_Naruto looked out the window "well the answer to that is simple in my mind, I'm immortal, and I have done many things in my long ass life. Many of which I am proud of. Some of which… I detest. I have lived so long that when the gods of my time died I created new gods with the power of Magic; later on I created Dragons among many other things. I created the dimension where the celestial spirits reside, though I never created the spirits, they were once human souls but they evolved and become more…" he told her which left her looking at her father in awe. _

_The rest of the trip continued on in silence as they neared Fairy Tail where Ultear was tested and become an S-Class Mage. She joined Naruto's team and their adventures began._

_One month later (Right before the mission they are returning from)_

_Naruto lay on his bed Naked with an equally naked Aries, the Celestial Spirit. Naruto looked her in the eyes "Ok putting aside the fact that you basically just forced me to face sex with you, not that I'm complaining, why?" he asked._

_She blushed leaned closer and kissed him. "Because silly, I love you, and I know that you love me as well. I see the way you look at me. It's the same look that you give the other girls you are with and I know that you will treat me right…" she said blushing redder than before._

_Naruto smiled lovingly "You are correct, I do love you. I just didn't expect you to confess by basically raping me. Well let's get some sleep. We're going to have to tell the others in the morning." Naruto said."_

_End Flashback!_

Naruto snapped out if his thoughts when he arrived at the guild and he noticed along with the others that it was level to the ground and in the water is a large castle belonging to Phantom Lord and it was Obvious that Master Makarov is using Fairy Law to defeat Mast Jose. Naruto sighed "Well, this sucks…"

**Ok everybody tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? Let me know and don't forget to review .**


End file.
